Starting From A Greeting
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana jika kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan 'dia pilih kau atau aku', sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." /KYUMIN/REMAKE/GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Youve Got Me From Hello" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana.**

* * *

Prolog.

* * *

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Donghae, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua.

Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka, kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Sungmin, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.  
.

.

.  
_**"Teganya kau!"**_ Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Sungmin angkat.

Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Donghae telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Tentu saja pada awalnya Sungmin tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu, dan meskipun saat itu Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Donghae tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Sungmin mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai dan memberikan umpatan kasar kepada perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Donghae, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Sungmin dijungkirbalikkan.

Perempuan itu—Hyukjae namanya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Sungmin, seolah menamparnya keras-keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Donghae dan Hyukjae, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan pasangan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu.

Hyukjae juga menunjukkan pesan pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor ponsel Donghae. Bahkan Donghae tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan.

Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hati Sungmin, Hyukjae dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa keperawanannya sudah diserahkan kepada Donghae, dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Donghae.

Hati Sungmin seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Donghae berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi juga karena lelaki telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Sungmin tentang lelaki yang baik.

Sungmin selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, duapuluh tujuh tahun dan masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Donghae mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Donghae pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Sungmin mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat ibunya, bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya.

Donghae saat itu menerima penjelasan Sungmin dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya.

Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Donghae – dan semua laki-laki lainnya hancur seketika itu juga. Tunangannya telah tidur dengan seorang perempuan yang tak dikenalnya, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa memaafkan Donghae?

Malam itu Sungmin bertemu dengan Donghae, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Donghae tampak sangat marah, kepada Hyukjae, bukan kepada Sungmin.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" tanya Donghae saat itu.

Sungmin menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Donghae tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon, "Jagi-ya. Mianhaeyo..."

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Sungmin, sejak siang tadi Hyukjae menemuinya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, Sungmin berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Donghae yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku..." suara Sungmin tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Sungmin memijit dahinya tampak kesakitan.

"Sungmin-ah. Mianhaeyo.. aku… aku salah, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Hyukjae dibelakangmu. Tetapi Hyukjae… Hyukaje, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia bawahanku di perusahaan dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku, aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. Dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartementku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Donghae terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin,

"Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya namja biasa, aku menyesali semuanya, aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya…." Donghae mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." desis Sungmin geram berupaya manahan emosinya, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidak sengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidak sengajaan…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Donghae frustrasi,

"Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita, kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku sangat kecewa, Hae." Sungmin menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang yeoja dan menganggap itu hanya selingan lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Sungmin-ah, mianhaeyo. Aku harap kau mau mengerti, lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!"Teriak Sungmin, ia mundur selangkah,

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah namja yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku. Ternyata aku salah selama ini.." Dengan kasar Sungmin melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya, cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Donghae di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka masih berstatus mahasiswa, delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali, silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak jika harus mengulang semua ini lagi." diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Donghae, "Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Donghae masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Sungmin menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orang tua Donghae agar dia mau memaafkan Donghae.

Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Sungmin menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Malam itu juga, Sungmin mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah dari Yeosu ke Seoul.

Sungmin seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau, tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Sungmin memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan, kota yang ramai, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya.

Sungmin sudah bertekad, persetan dengan semua laki-laki. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin, bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama Lelaki.

.

.

.

TBC

Muehehehehe. Gimana gimana? Remake lagi nih dari karya Santhy Agatha:3

Ini masih prolog, chapter satunya belum tau kapan mau di publis. Tergantung sih ya.. kalo yang baca banyak ya bakalan cepet'-'

Maaf ya buat para Fishy. Aku gak bermaksud buat Donghae jadi jahat_. Tapi ya.. begitulah'-'

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Maaf kalo ada typo u,u. Kalo ada typo bilang yak, biar di chapter satu gak ada typo lagi'-'

Dada'_')/


	2. The First Greeting

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Youve Got Me From Hello" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apartementnya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser apartement ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa dan dapur.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu, dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartementnya, Kibum, editornya yang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartement yang siap dipakai untuknya.

Sungmin pindah ke Seoul karena usul dari Kibum, selain sebagai editornya, Kibum adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkomunikasi melalui email semata.

Setelah Sungmin menceritakan pengkhianatan Donghae dan rasa sakitnya, Kibum mengusulkan agar Sungmin pindah sementara ke Seoul hingga hatinya kembali tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan Donghae pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Sungmin mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Donghae dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Sungmin tidak akan pernah percaya laki kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Kibum di sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Kibum berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai diperiksa, ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Sungmin lemah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu jika kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Sungmin tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati deadline dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh. Min, novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Kibum tergelak,

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu, jangan memikirkan banyak hal. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Gomawoyo, Kibum-ah." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Sungmin meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Sungmin begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang, suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, kaca-kaca jendela cafe itu memantulkan cahaya lampu dengan indahnya.

Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Sungmin langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum,

"Saya ingin waffle yang ada di menu ini." gumamnya pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan setelah mencatat pesanannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sungmin membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai.

Dulu Sungmin sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya.

Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mengejek, ingatan akan Donghae menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati.

Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Donghae kepadanya.

"Biasanya jika aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara bass itu mengejutkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah tegas yang terlihat misterius.

Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya, menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya, jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum,

"Josonghamnida. Aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Annyeong, Aku Kyuhyun. Pemilik cafe ini."

Sungmin tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, "Annyeong..." Sungmin masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Sungmin." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sungmin masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. _**"Mungkin sudah kebiasaan di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya."**_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah dan sopan... Tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Donghae menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit.

Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Sungmin bercerita kepada Kibum sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Kibum mengambil roti bakar di piring Sungmin, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Sungmin, Kibum berkunjung untuk membantu Sungmin merapikan tempat barunya,

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat, dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, sepertinya pemilik cafe itu masih muda."

"Memang benar." Sungmin merenung, _**"Masih muda dan sangat tampan."**_ batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?"

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Donghae." Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, masih muda dan juga sangat tampan."

"Dia memang sangat tampan." Gumam Sungmin akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Ani.." Sungmin meggelengkan kepalanya, "Semua namja sama. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Min. Masih banyak namja di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Kibum menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu, dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia menaruh perhatian kepadamu."

"Aniyeo." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sambil terkekeh,

"Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Sungmin lalu berubah serius,

"Kibum, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk namja manapun. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua namja itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Sungmin meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannnya dengan Donghae sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin.

Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan, karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula Cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, di seberang apartemennya.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Sungmin duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku ingin kopi saja."

"Apakah anda akan disini sampai pagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Sungmin di mejanya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar deadline."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu terenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Sungmin sambil tertawa, mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Kau benar. Aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Apa nanti tidak mengantuk?"

"Aku seorang penulis, aku bisa tidak tidur seharian dan tidur besok pagi." Sungmin tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa,

"Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda, dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda bisa memanggil saya Dojin."

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Gomawoyo, Dojin Ahjussi." Gumamnya lembut.

"Ani.. Aku tidak setua kelihatannya. Panggil Dojin saja."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Sungmin masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara dua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman, dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, membuat konsentrasinya lenyap.

Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

Donghae..

Sungmin meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Sungmin mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Donghae di display ponselnya.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu, seolah Donghae tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Sungmin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya kesal.

"Sungmin, akhirnya..." Suara Donghae terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Astaga Min. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa Donghaeharus bertanya? Tentu saja Sungmin melakukannya karena Donghae, dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Sungmin bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Sungmin.. dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia termenung cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi.

Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Kyuhyun terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didisain satu sisi, dimana Kyuhyuh bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk, menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Dojin-lah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Kona Beans adalah favoritnya, tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya, ketika berucap sapa dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ini chapter satunya. Maaf kalo pendek. Ntar kalo kepanjangan typo nya malah berserakan lagi u_u

Kritik dan saran jangan dilupakan'-')/


	3. Love Again

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Youve Got Me From Hello" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah Ibunya,

"Min-ah?" Ibunya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, "Eomma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa, Eomma?" Dahi Sungmin mengeryit dan langsung waspada, Ibunya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Donghae." Suara sang Ibu setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada Eomma untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"Apa Eomma memberitahukannya?" Sungmin langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke Seoul jika pada akhirnya Donghae mengetahui Dia berada dimana dia berada.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sang Ibu menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang jika Eomma tidak mau mengatakan dimana dirimupun, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Sungmin mengernyit kesal. Jika Donghae menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Donghae akan tahu dimana dia berada.

Sungmin mendesah kesal tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Donghae sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terimakasih sudah memperingatkanku Eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu dimana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap jika Donghae nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Gwaenchana Min?" suara Ibunya terdengar cemas di seberang sana, membuat Sungmin tersenyum haru.

"Eum. Aku bisa menghadapi semuanya. Eomma tak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas wine untuk teman menulisnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Dojin, Sungmin adalah seorang penulis novel romance.

Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napas di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Sungmin seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin selalu datang, setiap pukul sembilan malam akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang dengan tanang menyentuh langit.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Sungmin, dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri, dia takut jika dia terlalu mengganggu, Sungmin akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Yeoja itu datang lagi." Dojin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Kyuhyun. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Kyuhyun mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya.

Dojin adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya, lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya.

Setelah ayah Kyuhyun meninggal dan dia mewariskan jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Dojin-lah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena itulah Kyuhyun menghadiahi Dojin cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya, dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya.

Tetapi Dojin bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup, dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Kyuhyun mengizinkan Dojin menjadi kepala pelayan di Kona Beans.

Dojin meletakkan kopi panas untuk Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Dojin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Jinjja?" Dojin mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini."

Seperti halnya Dojin, Kyuhyun mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini, tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perumahan elite kota Seoul, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya.

"Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan orang kepercayaannya, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Dojin tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan yeoja manapun." Dojin berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Heechul."

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika nama Heechul disebut, wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada yeoja itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Anda bisa memilikinya jika anda mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Ani." Kyuhyun mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Heechul, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?" Suara lembut Heechul menggugah Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut,

"Ne Jagi?"

Heechul menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Ah.. Ne... mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa lelah, dia tidak suka berada di sini.

Tetapi dia harus, setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Heechul, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat perempuan bernama Sungmin itu pasti sudah datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Kona Beans, dan mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Heechul lembut, penuh pengertian, "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Heechul selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Bersikap seperti seorang Kakak perempuan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun cari? Dia seharusnya berusaha keras untuk memaafkan dan kembali mencintai.

Tetapi setiap melihat Heechul, dia teringat akan pengkhianatan itu lalu merasa begitu sakit dan perih.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dimaafkan dalam hubungan percintaan, tetapi pengkhianatan bukanlah salah satunya.

Ditatapnya Heechul dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Heechul mendekat dan mengecup keningnya,

"Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Aniyeo. Pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Heechul tanpa kehilangan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Heechul dengan lembut, "Noona-ya.. Gomawo. Kita akan bertemu besok."

Heechul mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah, Kyuhyun menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Heechul, Kyuhyun merenung.

Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun melabuhkan cintanya kepada Heechul seorang perempuan cantik yang dulunya selalu dianggap kakak oleh Kyuhyun, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya.

Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Heechul yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain, dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Hangeng, yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Lelaki itu merenggut keperawanan Heechul yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun, ketika Heechul datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Kyuhyun marah besar, mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Heechul mengakui semuanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menahan emosi menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya, mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Heechul keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Hangeng, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Heechul akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

Dialah penyebab semua ini, Heechul menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu

Padahal perselingkuhan Heechul jika diteliti adalah karena kesalahannya, Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Heechul, bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar jika Heechul sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab, dan pagi itu pula ketika Heechul sadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Kyuhyun memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Heechul selamanya, dia memaafkan kesalahan Heechul dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengira itu akan mudah. Lagi pula dia mencintai Heechul sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu, lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Heechul telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja, dia menjalani harinya dengan Heechul hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Kyuhyun yakin dia bisa melakukannya, lagi pula hatinya sudah mati rasa.

Sampai kemudian dia melihat Sungmin, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya.

Dojin memang benar, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya.

Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain, membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak Kyuhyun ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Kona Beans. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Kona Beans. Dia ingin melihat Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Sungmin. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat,

"Aku heran kenapa kau belum tidur dan memilih untuk menulis."

Sungmin langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Jika kau ingin mengantuk, minumlah susu putih aku dengar itu bisa membuat kita nyaman dan terlelap."

"Susu putih?" Sungmin mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu manis dan mengeluarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Sungmin memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat kelam dan rambut coklat brunette berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

"_**Semakin tampan seorang namja berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya".**_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Sungmin penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung Happy Ending."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Eoh? Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus Happy Ending?" Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tajam, membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala Happy Ending bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Sungmin langsung melayang kepada Donghae dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Sungmin dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah. Tetapi kau harus selalu mengingat, akan ada pelangi sehabis badai." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartement pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk.

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka duapuluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini, bahkan Dojin-pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Henry berdiri di sana. Saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Meski mereka kembar tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu lahir 18 menit sebelum adiknya, karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak.

Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Henry. Henry terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang penulis lagu.

Kadang Kyuhyun merasa iri kepada Henry karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan, dan karena Henry tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya, pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Henry tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa,

"Aku sedang menerima proyek sebuah lebel rekaman. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur, tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Kona Beans." Henry merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Kyuhyun meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Henry ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih, itu karena Henry memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru musiknya di sana.

Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit,

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Henry memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan Appa, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Henry!" Kyuhyun bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Henry tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Tidak ada rasa takut di ekspresinya, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kaulakukan kepada Heechul Noona."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Heechul

Henry adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Kyuhyun melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Heechul, dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Heechul dan menganggap Kyuhyun bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Heechul, padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Heechul seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Henry terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya,

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Jika kau terus terpaku pada Heechul, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan cintamu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitus." Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Heechul. Dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman. Dirambah lagi aku adalah seorang penulis lagu. Berkata puitis sudah menjadi hal biasa untukku." Henry tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, Hyung."

Apakah sejelas itu?

Kyuhyun berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Jika kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Ani." Henry langsung menjawab cepat,

"Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku, aku bisa mati bosan jika bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun,

"Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna hitam itu dengan plat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Donghae...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin,

"Annyeong Min." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Sungmin hangat, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Tentu saja mengunjungimu, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin."

Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?

Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Donghae. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Sungmin marah, ketika Donghae dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Donghae tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Sungmin lewat,

"Kita harus bicara Min, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita, menyingkirlah, Hae dan biarkan aku lewat."

Sungmin berusaha mencari jalan melewati Donghae, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Donghae dengan tatapann menghina, "Geumanhae!" gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Donghae.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Donghae sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Min, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Donghae mulai emosi, lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar.

Sungmin malu, sungguh-sunggu malu, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Donghae di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae, ia jijik, ia benci, dan ia sangat muak dengan lelaki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna putih menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat,

"Bisakah kau lepaskan yeoja itu? Tampaknya dia tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho. Waw.. banyak juga yang baca di chapter satu kemarin. Hehe XD

Ada typo gak? Kalo ada bilang yak:3

RnR? :3


	4. Kyuhyun Duplicate?

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Youve Got Me From Hello" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengernyit melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana.

"_**Itu lelaki pemilik Kona Beans."**_, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Donghae, cekalan Donghae di tangannya melemah, membuat Sungmin bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Sungmin." Donghae masih berusaha mengikuti Sungmin, tetapi dengan cepat Sungmin berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun yang bidang, dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Kyuhyun langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Sungmin tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan anda."

Mata Donghae memancar marah menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, "Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi Sungmin adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Sungmin menyela dari punggung Kyuhyun, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Donghae, "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Donghae bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang terperangah dengan muka seolah 'tidak terima dengan samua ini' di sana.

.

.

.

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Sungmin melirik gelisah ke arah Kyuhyun, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Kyuhyun melajutkan mobilnya, Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya, aku memutuskan hubungan dan ternyata Donghae masih belum terima." Sungmin menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

"_**Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?"**_ Sungmin membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun, dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Kyuhyun tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku bisa naik bus." Sungmin berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik bus ke supermarket itu sebelumnya. Sebelum insiden Donghae yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Kyuhyun seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya.

"_**Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?"**_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Sungminn terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Sungmin membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Donghae." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut,

"Sama-sama, Min." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Kyuhyun memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Kyuhyun, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

"Min, kau harus ingat! Semua lelaki itu sama bajingannya!" Sungmin menepuk pipinya, Ia berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru, tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartementnya menuju Kona Beans, dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Donghae ataupun mobil hitamnya, dengan lega dia menarik napas,

Mungkin Donghae telah menyerah untuk sementara.

Sungmin lalu memasuki pintu Cafe itu, seperti biasa, Dojin yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya,

"Mencari suasana bagus untuk menulis nona Sungmin?" sapanya ramah,

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut,

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Mianhae." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat seperti duplikatnya Kyuhyun, tetapi meskipun begitu Sungmin tahu bahwa lelaki ini bukan Kyuhyun, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda, lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut berantakan, sementara Kyuhyun berambut rapi.

Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang, Sungmin ingat ketika bertemu Kyuhyun di malam hari saat itu, dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan, sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Henry menatap Sungmin yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Kyuhyun." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Henry, saudara kembar Kyuhyun."

"_**Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip,"**_ batin Sungmin masih kaget, lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya.

Henry menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan saat itu.

"Kau temannya Kyuhyun?" Henry menatap Sungmin dengan menyelidik, ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut temannya Kyuhyun bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu Kyuhyun pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini 'kan?"

Henry menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih mengamati kepergian Henry dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Dojin mendekatinya,

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan tuan Henry." Gumamnya, mendahului Sungmin melangkah ke meja Sungmin yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Sungmin di meja, "Dia adalah saudara kembar tuan Kyuhyun tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

"_**Seperti duplikat, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang."**_ Sungmin menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Kyuhyun. Ya. Heechul khusus memasak untuk Kyuhyun malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Kyuhyun mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Kyuhyun mengambil makanannya dan mengicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Heechul terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Kyuhyun, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Heechul tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Kyuhyun langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Heechul menyinggung pernikahan, hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum agar Heechul tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya, dan rupanya Heechul memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci." Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih Kyu, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Ketika mobil Kyuhyun berlalu, Heechul menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya.

Heechul tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen untuk menjaganya, dan Heechul sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona ingin dibantu?" seorang pelayan melihat ke arahnya.

Heechul tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri."

**Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.**

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di Kona Beans,itu sudah menjelang hampir tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Kyuhyun menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, harap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Sungmin di dalam sana.

"_**Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada." **_Kyuhyun membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Sungmin tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Dojin yang melihat Kyuhyun datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Nona Sungmin tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang, katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Dojin terkekeh,

" Lalu tadi nona Sungmin berkenalan dengan tuan Henry."

"Sungmin berkenalan dengan Henry? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Henry tadi pulang tepat saat nona Sungmin datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Jika sampai Henry memperhatikan Sungmin, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Henry yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Dojin, apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak ingin Henry bertemu dengan Sungmin." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu, meskipun dirinya dan Henry bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Jika Henry tertarik pada perempuan, maka Kyuhyun akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Heechul, Heechul dulu tergila-gila kepada Henry, tetapi karena Henry tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Apakah Henry merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Sungmin? Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Dojin mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah tuan Henry bertemu dengan Sungmin? Tuan Henry bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Jika ada Sungmin di dalam, tahan Henry dimanapun dia berada. Intinya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Kyuhyun bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang muli berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Dojin."

Dojin mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama nona Heechul?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Annyeong."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Kyuhyun sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartementnya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya,

Benarkah? Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Kyuhyun langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tercenung, kenapa Kyuhyun ingin tahu? "Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Sungmin terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Donghae, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Kyuhyun langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Heechul kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Sungmin, dan merasa Sungmin lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Donghae mencekal lengan Sungmin dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Sungmin tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" gumam Kyuhyun, tersenyum,

"Bukan." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Heechul? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Heechul di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menatap penampilan Sungmin yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna ungu.

Sungmin mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Mau kuantar?" Kyuhyun langsung menawarkan.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya, meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun menunggunya di sini, "Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Aku sudah memesan taxi." Senyum Sungmin berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Sungmin yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taxinya menunggu.

Dicatatanya dalam hatinya bagaimana Sungmin mengatakan _'Sampai jumpa'_, bukannya '_Selamat tinggal_' kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Lee Donghae itu?" Kyuhyun menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Sungmin. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Donghae. Well, setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Sungmin sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Sungmin.

_Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali ketika mereka saling menyapa._

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat lelaki itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dojin yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Kyuhyun di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Dojin satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Kyuhyun yang tenang dan terkendali, dan hanya Dojin pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Kyuhyun.

Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Kyuhyun, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya, buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Heechul begitu saja.

"Jalanmu untuk apa, Tuan Kyuhyun yang terhormat? Untuk memiliki Sungmin? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin selama masih ada Heechul?"

Ah iya. Heechul.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada perempuan yang dulunya ia anggap kakak itu. Bukankah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Heechul yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Sungmin.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Dojin langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Heechul hampir delapan bulan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu." Dan Kyuhyun harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Dojin sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Kyuhyun, baginya Kyuhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi.

Pada saat Kyuhyun memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Heechul saat itupun Albert sudah tidak setuju. Kyuhyun hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Dojin takut jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada Heechul.

Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu,

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Kibum mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Kibum tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Kibum menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Sungmin mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Kibum tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Sungmin, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Kibum menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya, lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Sungmin ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Kajja." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah Sungmin mengikuti Kibum yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu, seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser kesamping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya, Sungmin mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Henry yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**RnR? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Youve Got Me From Hello" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana.**

**.**

"_**Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang berlalu pergi."**_

* * *

"Henry?"

"Ya ini aku." Henry terkekeh,"Aapa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menemani temanku." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Kibum sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Sungmin, mendesah kesal.

Henry tertawa, "Begitulah jika kau berjalan di baazar tahunan, keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Sungmin masih menatap ke arah kepergian Kibum, berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada Henry kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Henry tertawa.

Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Sungmin!" itu teriakan Kibum, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Sungmin, dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah menepi bersama Heny didekat stan boneka.

Akhirnya Kibum berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Fyuh... ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." lalu Kibum tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Sungmin, bahkan mulutnya ternganga.

"Annyeong." Henry tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Henry, aku kenalan Sungmin." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Kibum membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Henry.

Henry hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Sungmin, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Sungmin dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Kibum bahkan masih terpaku sampai Henry menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku dimana kau menemukan namja setampan itu, dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Kibum kepada Henry, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Kibum terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau hebat Min, aku sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu, dan kau baru beberapa waktu disni, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua orang."

Sungmin tertawa tergelak, "Kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja, aku lelah."

Untunglah kali ini Kibum tidak menolak.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu." Henry baru saja datang berkunjung ke Kona Beans, dan Kyuhyun menemuinya di apartementnya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Henry menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'.

Dan benar saja, Henry langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu." Henry mengangkat bahu ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya,

"Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya, katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin sudah kebiasaan cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Henry berubah penuh arti,

"Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama, kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Kyuhyun menyela dengan ketus, membuat Henry terkekeh,

"Yah... Kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu kepada Sungmin." Henry menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Kyuhyun, membakarnya, "Jangan Henry!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana jika kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan 'dia pilih kau atau aku?', sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Henry setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Henry dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Henry dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak bermain dengan Sungmin, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Henry membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Kyuhyun di tembok, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhitungan,

"Apa kau lupa Cho Kyuhyun? Kau sudah punya Heechul _noona~_." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan berupaya membuat Kyuhyun semakin naik emosinya.

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Sungmin." Sahut Kyuhyun keras.

Hal itu membuat Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Kyuhyun,

"Tidak menghalangimu kau bilang?" Henry melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa,

"Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah, atas pilihanmu sendiri karena _rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu_! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Sungmin."

Henry menatap Kyuhyun dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Henry. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Henry melirik waspada ke arah Kyuhyun, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Sungmin layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan."

Henry melangkah keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun, ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Henry menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis hingga memperlihtakan lesung pipinya "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap kepergian Henry. Diacaknya rambutnya frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja...

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Kibum dan mereka lupa waktu. Kibum menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Sungmin memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taxi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobby apartemennya, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kona Beans itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. Apa kabarnya Kyuhyun? Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Donghae ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" nada suara Donghae meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Donghae melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan, seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol yang menguarkan bau khas.

Sungmin langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Donghae sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Sungmin tahu bahwa Donghae sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Sungmin berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang, itupun jauh di sudut sana, Sungmin yakin jika dia berteriak orang-orang itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Mata Sungmin melirik ke Kona Beans di seberang jalan. Cafe itu buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik slow yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Sungmin jika Donghae lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" Donghae tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Donghae tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena jika orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya? Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Donghae, aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Sungmin terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian menguar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Donghae, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah berlari dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Donghae terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Sungmin ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik, tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Sungmin meronta, semakin kuat Donghae mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Donghae, kau menyakitiku!" Sungmin mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Donghae tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang, lengan yang menarik Donghae itu lalu mendorong Donghae dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Sungmin langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Kyuhyun di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, rupanya Donghae mengenali Kyuhyun dari insiden siang itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Kyuhyun bergumam tenang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat daripada Donghae, dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Donghae akan sangat mudah baginya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Sungmin lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di maat Kyuhyun. Dia akan kalah jika menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Sungmin, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Donghae melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memastikan Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Sungmin hati-hati. Sungmin tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Kyuhyun tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Kyuhyun harus menopangnya,

Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Jja~ kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Sungmin memasuki loby apartement itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu apartemennya, barulah Sungmin menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. engg, terimakasih.." Sungmin bersandar pada pintu, berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Sungmin hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terimakasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Sungmin mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Sungmin tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Sungmin hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Donghae kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya, dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya,

"Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Sungmin hancur.

Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Donghae, dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Kyuhyun, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Sungmin sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Sungmin dari dirinya dan berbisik lembut,

"Berikan tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Sungmin menyerahkan tasnya, Kyuhyun mencarinya dengan hati-hati, dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggamkan kartu kunci ke dalam jemari Sungmin, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Gak tau mau ngetik apa'-'. Pokoknya kalo habis baca jangan lupa review. Gak review? Gigit nih:3


End file.
